A Galaxy Not so Far Away
by jedikid24
Summary: This is the story of a young girl who has wished all her life that Star Wars would come true. One day, she finds that it is not as far away as she had thought
1. Chapter 1

A Galaxy Not so Far Away

Chapter 1

_This story was an idea that I had in my head for a long time, so I finally decided to go ahead and write it. I hope you enjoy it!_

Her footsteps echoed down the old stone hallway of the ancient temple. As she drew closer to the end, she sensed a dark, ominous presence prowling behind her in the shadows. The young girl spun quickly to counter the growing threat. A shiny metal cylinder leapt from the folds of her cloak into her waiting hand. In a fluid motion the girl ignited the brilliantly glowing sapphire blade and parried the blood red blade that had been hurtling towards her neck just microseconds before. Her sinister attacker was clothed all in black, with a dark hood pulled up over it's face to mask the features beneath the hood. With a fierce cry, her dark assailant rained down a fury of blows upon her. Dodging and blocking it's strikes, the girl soon found herself horribly outmatched by her menacing foe. In an effort to even the fight, she suddenly attacked her opponent with all of the strength and grace that she could muster. She spun and slashed until her glowing lightsaber seemed to form a web of blue light around her. Her adversary was caught off guard, and she was able to drive him back for a few seconds. Suddenly, the dark warrior Force pushed her into the wall with tremendous power. As her attacker held her to the wall, it advanced on her slowly and menacingly. The last thing that she saw before everything went black was a glimpse of his eyes. Snakelike and evil, they were twisted in hatred and contorted with rage and cruelty.

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" cried a voice. "Sam, wake up! You are having a nightmare!"

Samantha, a pretty, young girl of about 15 woke with a start, sweat pouring down her face and drenching the bed and sheets. Breathing heavily, she leaned over and turned the bedside light on. Its soft glow comforted her, that it was only a dream.

"Wow, that must have been some dream! You were tossing and turning and screaming just before you woke up." said Rebecca, Sam's older sister.

"Yeah it was, and it was the same one that I've been having all this week. I keep dreaming about someone, some girl who is looking for something. I don't know why I keep dreaming about her, but I do know that she was a Jedi.

Rebecca laughed. "You know that all of that Jedi stuff isn't true, right? Its just something that was thought up by George Lucas, nothing more."

"Yeah, I know, but I just can't help sometimes wishing, and even sometimes feeling like it's true.

Rebecca laughed and stood up. She patted her younger sister's foot and said, "Well anyway, ill be in the next room if you need anything more."

"Thanks Rebecca."

Sam looked around her room. It was filled with everything that had to do with Star Wars. Different ships, all different shapes, sizes, and colors hung from her ceiling, and the wall was covered with Star Wars posters and pictures. She sighed, remembering what her sister had always told her. Ever since Sam had began imagining her own adventures as a Jedi, Rebecca had always been there to tell her that Star Wars wasn't real.

"She just doesn't have any imagination, that's all. I don't understand why she can't lighten up a bit and use it."

Feeling slightly frustrated, Samantha rolled over and fell back to sleep.

-----

The next morning, Sam was rudely and abruptly awakened by her alarm's incessant beeping. Groggily, she rolled over and switched it off. Lifting her head, she stared at the numbers in front of her in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for school!"

She jumped out of bed, quickly changed into her new jeans and a shirt, and ran as fast as she could downstairs.

Rebecca and her mother were sitting at the table, drinking their coffee.

"Good morning Samantha." said her mom. "I left the cereal out for you."

"Thanks mom, but I don't think I'll have enough time for that." said Sam irritably.

"Oh, wow… I'm sorry Sam, I totally lost track of the time." said Rebecca apologetically.

"It's ok. If I hurry I might be able to catch the bus." said Sam as she reached for a banana.

----

"Wait! Stop!" cried Sam as she sprinted to catch her bus.

Seeming to ignore her, the bus kept driving down the road. Dejectedly, she walked back home.

"Hey mom, I'm back. I missed the bus." said Sam. "Could you drive me?"

"Sorry Sam, I'm busy."

Sam sighed. "I have a bad feeling about today" she said quietly.

"Don't say that. You have to always remember that your focus determines your reality." said Rebecca gently, stepping into the room.

Sam stepped back, startled.

"Rebecca, you startled me! You were so quiet. I didn't know you were there."

"I just came down to drive you to school."

"Oh, thanks Rebecca.

"No problem."

----

Samantha waved to Rebecca as she drove away.

"Thanks again Rebecca!" called Sam.

Rebecca watched Sam as she walked into school. She sighed. "She's a good kid." said Rebecca to herself. "How long do we have to keep her in the dark?"

As if on cue, a strange object on Rebecca's belt beeped quietly. Grabbing it, she flipped the top open, revealing a much more complicated device that it seemed at first.

"Yes?"

Suddenly, Rebecca's face suddenly drained of color.

"What? What happened?" cried Rebecca in disbelief. "Ok, I'll be right over."

----

"Come on Samantha, pay attention!" yelled her gym teacher.

Sam shuddered. She had been thinking of her dream. What did it mean? Why did she keep dreaming about that same girl over and over? Sam shook her head. She would think about that later. She had to focus. Suddenly, she remembered something she had heard her sister say just this morning.

"Remember, your focus determines your reality."

Sam knew she had heard those words before. They sounded familiar to her. Then, she remembered. It was from Episode 1 of Star Wars. Qui-Gon was talking to Anakin before the podrace.

"Why in the world would my sister be quoting from a Star Wars movie?" thought Sam.

She shrugged, and tried to concentrate on the game.

----

Rebecca pulled into the driveway. She threw open the car door and ran towards the house, reaching into her coat as she ran. She felt a tremendous battle of the Force taking place within the walls of her house. Bursting through the front door, she saw a scene of incredible destruction. There were burn marks on the walls, plants and broken furniture were scattered all over the floor, and one sofa was even split completely in half.

"Man, we are totally going to need to redecorate." said Rebecca to herself as she ran to the kitchen. "Mom, I…"

Rebecca's voice faltered as she walked into the kitchen. A tall hooded figure was advancing on her mother, it's lightsaber ignited and raised above it's head. Her mother's own weapon was lying on the ground about ten feet away. With a yell, the black figure swung it's crimson blade down upon Rebecca's mother.

"No!"

_Ohh cliffhanger. Don't you just hate me? Stay tuned for Chapter 2, when Sam gets the surprise of her life._


	2. Chapter 2

A Galaxy Not so Far Away

Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, guys._

**_StoryShark2005: Hmm… not a bad idea. I'll have to consider that._**

The mysterious attacker looked down in surprise at the emerald green blade that had stopped his strike. Rebecca's face was calm, but a cold anger burned in her eyes.

"Leave her alone." She said quietly.

Without warning, the black figure spun and attacked her fiercely. Slashing at her chest, her attacker suddenly spun and swept his blade at her legs. Jumping over the blade, Rebecca quickly stabbed at his neck. He blocked her attack, and pushed her away with his blade. She jumped at him, and brought her blade down hard on his head, then swung at his chest. As he parried her blows, she spun and kicked him in the stomach. He grunted and stumbled. Taking advantage of this, Rebecca ran up to him, and held her saber to his neck.

"Stop! You are beaten. Drop your weapon." She demanded.

Suddenly, Rebecca was thrown backward into the wall by a tremendous push from the Dark Side of the Force. Her assailant jumped to his feet.

"I regret that I cannot finish you here, but I am needed elsewhere."

He turned and ran out of the house. Rebecca ran to her mother. She was unconscious, and there was blood trickling from a gash in her head.

"Oh no." said Rebecca desperately.

Slowly, she tried to lift her mother, but her battle with her mother's attacker had weakened her. She groaned and sank to ground, laying her mother back down on the floor.

"This isn't working." said Rebecca to herself. "I need Sam's help."

----

Sam was in Algebra, trying to figure out an especially difficult problem, when she felt a blast of pain hit her like a bucket of ice water. She gasped and fell to the floor, hitting her head on the tiles. Then, as suddenly as the pain came, it left her.

"Samantha, are you all right?" asked her teacher.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just tripped." said Sam quickly.

"Well, that looks like a nasty bump on your head. I think you should go to the nurse."

"Ok."

As Sam walked down the hallway towards the nurse's office, she thought about what had happened to her. She suddenly realized that the pain that she had felt didn't come from her. Somehow, she knew her mother was in terrible danger.

"Hang on Mom. I'm coming" said Sam urgently.

----

Rebecca drove as fast as she could down the road towards Sam's school.

"What am I going to say to Sam?" thought Rebecca. "What is she going to say when she hears what happened?"

Rebecca had made up her mind. She knew that she had to tell Sam the truth. Suddenly, she passed a young girl on the side of the road, running the opposite direction. Rebecca glanced at her in the rear-view mirror of her car.

"Why isn't that girl in school?" she wondered.

She quickly put that thought out of her mind, and focused on getting to Sam's school.

----

Sam sprinted down the side of the road towards her house.

"Man, I really wish I had a car like Rebecca." said Sam tiredly. "I could be home much faster."

Sam pushed herself to run even faster. Finally after what had seemed like forever, Sam threw open the front door and ran inside. Gasping for breath and sweating heavily, Sam looked around the house. Her eyes widened as she saw the incredible destruction of her home. Walking into the kitchen, she saw her mother lying on the ground. She ran over and knelt beside her mom.

"Mom, Mom wake up!" she cried.

Sam's mom opened her eyes and groaned. Groggily, she tried to sit up. She groaned again and lied back down dizzily. Sam sighed with relief.

"Just lie down Mom. You'll be ok.

Sam saw the gash on her mother's head. She stood up, and grabbed some paper towels. Pressing them on the gash, the towels quickly became bright scarlet. Finally, the blood stopped flowing from the wound. Sam stood up and looked around the kitchen.

"Who could have done this?"

Suddenly, Sam saw something that caught her eye. Walking over, she picked it up.

"I know what this is." said Sam, staring at the small cylinder in disbelief. "But I can't believe it."

Carefully, Sam found the switch, and ignited the beautiful azure lightsaber

"I can't believe it! It works!"

Sam turned to her mother.

"Is this yours, Mom?" she asked.

Suddenly, the saber flew out of her hand and into the hand of a tall, black, hooded figure.

"No." it said. "It's mine."

_Sorry for the cliffhanger again. I should be able to update in a week or so, so stay tuned for Chapter Three: Secrets of the Jedi._


	3. Chapter 3

A Galaxy Not so Far Away

Chapter 3

Secrets of the Jedi

_Thanks for all of the reviews, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I should be getting back on track, so sit down and enjoy!_

Rebecca slammed on the brakes halfway into the parking lot of Sam's school. "Oh no!" cried Rebecca. "How could I have been so stupid!"

How many times had her mother told her "Be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment." She had been so focused on getting to Sam's school and getting Sam, that she had missed Sam completely.

"No wonder I thought that girl looked a lot like Sam." thought Rebecca. "She had long, curly, blonde hair, long legs, and long, tan, slender arms. That fits Sam perfectly."

Rebecca quickly turned the car around, and drove back towards home as fast as she could.

----

Sam's cobalt eyes glinted as she stared at the black robed figure. "I'm not scared of you. Show yourself!" she demanded.

"With pleasure, Samantha." said the figure calmly.

He reached up and pulled his hood off of his head. The handsome face of Ewan McGregor emerged from under the hood. Sam gasped in surprise. "Ewan McGregor! How… how do you know my name? Why are you here? Suddenly, Sam's face clouded as she put two and two together. Her home was in shambles, her mother was lying on the floor, half conscious, and there was a strange man in her kitchen.

"It was you, wasn't it?" You attacked my mother, and you wrecked my home!"

"No Sam, that wasn't me. I can explain." said Ewan.

"What is there to explain? You look pretty suspicious to me, waiting in my kitchen, with my mother just lying there."

"I just got here Sam. I didn't attack your mom."

"Well then, who did?"

Suddenly, Rebecca burst through the door, lightsaber blazing in her hand.

"Calm down Rebecca, its ok." said Ewan.

Sam was struck speechless.

"You ok Sam?" asked Rebecca.

"Why…why do you have a lightsaber? How do you know him?

"I think I can explain that." said Sam's mother suddenly.

Sam's mother stood up, and leaned dizzily on the counter.

"Mom? Are you ok?" asked Rebecca.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, thanks to Sam."

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Sam impatiently.

"You may have already guessed, when you saw Rebecca's lightsaber. We are Jedi.

"You…you are what?"

"We are Jedi. Rebecca, Ewan, and I are all Jedi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you that right now."

"Why not?"

"Because it is neither the time nor place for it. We must leave now."

"Leave? Where are we going?"

"We are going to see someone you have never met, but know very well."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam, we are going to see one of the greatest Jedi ever."

"What! Who?"

"Oh, I think you will know him when you see him."

_Sorry, this is probably the shortest chapter that I will ever write. If you think it sounds corny, please tell me. This is my first fic, so forgive me if I sound ignorant, but what is Mary Sue? I should update in about a week or two. Stay tuned! _


End file.
